Super Mario Bros(игра 1985г.)
Super Mario Bros. b - это игровая платформа, разработанная и опубликованная Nintendo. Преемник аркадной игры 1983 года, Mario Bros., он был выпущен в Японии в 1985 году для Famicom, а в Северной Америке и Европе для Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) в 1985 и 1987 годах соответственно. Игроки управляют Марио или его братом Луиджи в многопользовательском режиме, путешествуя по грибному Королевству, чтобы спасти принцессу поганку от антагониста Боузера . Они должны проходить боковые этапы прокрутки, избегая при этом опасности, такие как враги и ямы с помощью бонусов как супер Гриб, цветок огня и Старман. Игра была разработана Shigeru Miyamoto и Takashi Tezuka и первоначально планировалась как прощальный салют картриджным играм на Famicom, в ожидании предстоящего выпуска дисковой системы Famicom, привлекая техническое влияние от нескольких предыдущих игр консоли. Он был разработан с легкостью доступа в виду, с первого уровня, мир 1-1, предназначенный для введения основной механики. Музыка была составлена Кодзи Кондо, и считается влиятельным в создании музыки больший аспект видеоигр. Super Mario Bros. часто упоминается как одна из величайших видеоигр всех времен , с похвалой, идущей к ее точному контролю. Он продал более 40 миллионов физических копий, что также делает его одним из бестселлеров всех времен . Он зачисляется вместе с NES как один из ключевых факторов в возрождении индустрии видеоигр после краха 1983 года и помог популяризировать игры с боковой прокруткой. Это начало экспансивную франшизу, включая длительную серию игр, анимационный телесериал и художественный фильм. Порты и римейки игры были выпущены для большинства будущих систем Nintendo. Наряду с самим Марио, Super Mario Bros. стал заметным аспектом популярной культуры . Игровой процесс В Super Mario Bros. игрок берет на себя роль Марио , главного героя серии . Младший брат Марио, Луиджи, управляется вторым игроком в многопользовательском режиме игры и принимает ту же сюжетную роль и функциональность, что и Марио. Цель состоит в том, чтобы мчаться через Грибное Королевство, пережить силы главного антагониста Боузера и спасти принцессу поганку.3: 7 игра представляет собой платформер с боковой прокруткой ; игрок перемещается с левой стороны экрана на правую сторону, чтобы достичь флагштока в конце каждого уровня. В игровом мире есть монеты, разбросанные вокруг Марио, чтобы собрать и специальные кирпичи, отмеченные вопросительным знаком (?), который при попадании снизу Марио может выявить больше монет или специальный пункт. Другие "секретные", часто невидимые, кирпичи могут содержать больше монет или редких предметов. Если игрок получает супер Гриб, Марио растет, чтобы удвоить свой размер и получает возможность разбить кирпичи над ним. Если Марио попадает в этот режим, то вместо того, чтобы умереть, он возвращается к обычному Марио.3: 12 игроков начинают с определенного количества жизней и могут получить дополнительные жизни собирая зеленые пятнистые оранжевые 1-Up грибы, спрятанные в кирпичах, или собирая 100 монет, побеждая нескольких врагов подряд оболочкой Koopa или подпрыгивая на врагах подряд, не касаясь земли. Марио теряет жизнь, если он получает урон в то время как маленький, падает в бездонную яму, или заканчивается время . Игра заканчивается, когда у игрока заканчиваются жизни, хотя кнопка ввода может использоваться на экране игры, чтобы продолжить с первого уровня мира, в котором игрок умер.4] Основная атака Марио прыгает поверх врагов, хотя многие враги имеют разные ответы на это. Например, Goomba сгладится и будет побежден, 3: 12, в то время как Koopa Troopa временно втянется в свою раковину, позволяя Марио использовать его в качестве снаряда.3: 11 эти снаряды могут быть отклонены от стены, чтобы уничтожить других врагов, хотя они также могут отскочить против Марио, что повредит или убьет его.3: 19 Другие враги, такие как подводные враги и враги с шипастыми вершинами, не могут быть прыгнуты и повредить игрока вместо этого. Марио также может победить врагов над ним, прыгая, чтобы поразить кирпич, на котором стоит враг. Марио может также приобрести огненный цветок от некоторых ? блоки, которые, когда подобраны, меняют цвет снаряжения Супер Марио и позволяют ему бросать огненные шары. Менее распространенным элементом является Starman, который часто появляется, когда Марио попадает в определенные скрытые или невидимые блоки.Этот предмет делает Марио временно непобедимым для большинства опасностей и способным побеждать врагов при контакте.3: 10 Игра состоит из восьми миров с четырьмя подуровнями под названием "этапы" в каждом мире."5 3: 7 Заключительный этап каждого мира происходит в замке, где Боузер сражается над подвесным мостом; первые семь из этих Боузеров являются "ложными Боузерами", которые на самом деле являются миньонами, замаскированными под него, в то время как настоящий Боузер находится в 8-м мире. Боузер и его приманки побеждены, перепрыгивая через них и достигая топора на конце моста, хотя они могут также быть побеждены, используя цветок огня. Игра также включает в себя несколько этапов, проходящих под водой, которые содержат различных врагов. Кроме того, в игре есть бонусы и секретные зоны.Большинство секретных областей содержат больше монет для Марио, чтобы собрать, но некоторые содержат "трубы деформации", которые позволяют Марио продвигаться непосредственно к более поздним мирам в игре, не завершая промежуточные этапы. После завершения игры один раз, игрок вознаграждается с возможностью переиграть игру с изменениями, внесенными, чтобы увеличить его трудности, такие как все Goombas в игре заменяется Buzzy Жуков, врагов, подобных Koopa Troopas, которые не могут быть побеждены с помощью огненного цветка.6] Синопсис В фэнтезийной обстановке Грибного королевства племя черепахоподобных существ, известных как Koopa Troopas, вторгается в королевство и использует магию своего короля Боузера , чтобы превратить своих жителей, известных как грибные люди, в неодушевленные предметы, такие как кирпичи, камни и растения из конского волоса. Боузер и его армия также похищают принцессу поганку, принцессу Грибного королевства и единственную, у которой есть возможность отменить заклинание Боузера. Услышав новости, Марио намеревается спасти принцессу и освободить королевство от Боузера.3: 2 После путешествия через различные части королевства и борьбы с силами Боузера по пути, Марио достигает заключительной цитадели Боузера, где он в состоянии победить его, ударив топором по мосту, приостановленному по лаве, на которой он стоит, ломая мост, побеждая Боузера и позволяя принцессе быть освобожденной и спасая Грибное Королевство.7] Развитие Super Mario Bros., преемник аркадной игры Mario Bros. 1983 года , был разработан Сигеру Миямото и Такаши Тэдзука, оба из которых принадлежали творческому отделу Nintendo и в значительной степени запрограммированы Тошихико Накаго из SRD Company, Ltd.8 хотя первоначально не используя какого-либо конкретного персонажа, очень преднамеренный творческий процесс того, что станет их следующей игрой, был мотивирован их техническими знаниями из предыдущих игр, таких как Excitebike, Devil World и Kung Fu, желанием дать формат картриджа ROM "окончательный восклицательный знак" в свете предстоящего Дисковая система Famicom, которая, как ожидалось, станет доминирующей новой средой доставки игр, и продолжая свое наследие "спортивных игр" с персонажем, бегающим и прыгающим со многими препятствиями. Миямото объяснил: "Мы сильно переживали о том, как мы были первыми, кто придумал этот жанр, и наша цель-продолжать его продвигать.9 10 игра была сделана в тандеме с The Legend of Zelda, еще одной игрой Famicom, направленной и разработанной Миямото, которая была выпущена в Японии через пять месяцев после Super Mario Bros. в результате некоторые элементы были перенесены из Legend of Zelda вSuper Mario Bros; например, огненные бары, которые появляются в уровнях замка игры, начались как неиспользуемый объект от Zelda .11 развитие было нацелено на простоту, чтобы иметь новую игру, доступную в течение сезона покупок конца года.12] The developers started by putting together a prototype in which the player simply moved a 16 by 32 pixel square around a single screen. Tezuka suggested the use of Mario after seeing the sales figures of Mario Bros., which was still selling well throughout the previous year.13 The team chose to name the game "Super Mario Bros." after deciding to implement the Super Mushroom into the game.10 The game initially made use of a concept in which Mario or Luigi could enter a rocket ship and drive it around while firing at enemies, but this went unused;14 the final game's sky-based bonus stages are a remnant of this concept.915 After releasing Mario Bros., the team had reflected that it had been an illogical gameplay decision for Mario to be hurt by stomping upon the walking turtles, so they decided that any future Mario game would "definitely have it so that you could jump on turtles all you want."9 When designing King Koopa, Miyamoto initially imagined the character as an ox, taking inspiration from the character design of the Ox King the Toei Animation film Alakazam the Great. However, when Tezuka saw Miyamoto’s design for the character, he noted that it looked more akin to that of a turtle, prompting the two to work on defining and fleshing out the character’s design until coming up with his final appearance.16 The development of Super Mario Bros. is an early example of specialization in the video game industry, made possible and necessary by the capabilities of the Famicom. Miyamoto designed the game world and led a team of seven programmers and artists who turned his ideas into code, sprites, music and sound effects.17 Команда основала дизайн уровня вокруг маленького Марио, намереваясь позже сделать его размер больше в финальной версии. Затем они решили, что было бы забавно позволить Марио изменить свой размер с помощью включения питания . Дизайн раннего уровня был сосредоточен на обучении игроков тому, что грибы отличаются от Goombas и будут полезны для них , поэтому на первом уровне игры первый гриб трудно избежать, если он выпущен.18] Использование грибов, чтобы изменить размер, было под влиянием общих японских народных сказок, в которых люди блуждают в леса и едят волшебные грибы; это также привело к игровому миру, названному "грибным Королевством". Команда также сознательно решила, чтобы Марио не начинал уровни как Супер Марио, чтобы сделать получение гриба более приятным для игрока.10] Миямото объяснил: "когда мы сделали прототип большого Марио, мы не чувствовали, что он достаточно большой. Итак, мы придумали сначала показать маленького Марио, которого можно было бы сделать больше позже в игре; тогда игроки могли видеть и чувствовать, что он больше."19 слух, исходящий из японского журнала, утверждал, что разработчики придумали идею включить маленького Марио после того, как ошибка в игре заставила только верхнюю половину его тела появиться, но это требование было дезавуировано Миямото.10] Миямото сказал, что трюк с 1-мя снарядами был преднамеренно разработан и тщательно протестирован, но "люди оказались намного лучше, чем мы думали".9 другие особенности, такие как блоки, содержащие многократные монеты, были вдохновлены программированием сбоев.19] Super Mario Bros. был разработан с использованием 256-килобитного картриджа.20 из-за технических ограничений в то время, несколько тактик использовались, чтобы сохранить пространство патрона. Например, облака и кусты в фоновом режиме игры используют тот же перекрашенный спрайт.Звуковые эффекты были также переработаны; звук, который играет, когда Марио поврежден, переработан и используется в качестве звукового эффекта, когда он входит в трубу, как применяется аналогично Марио, прыгающему на врага и плавающему в подводном уровне.12] После завершения игры команда разработчиков решила, что они должны представить игроков с простым, легким для поражения врагом, а не начинать игру с Koopa Troopas. К этому моменту у игры почти закончилась память, поэтому дизайнеры создали Goombas, сделав одно статическое изображение и перевернув его назад и вперед, чтобы сэкономить место, создавая убедительную анимацию персонажей.21 после добавления музыки игры осталось около 20 байт открытого пространства картриджа. Миямото использовал это оставшееся пространство, чтобы добавить спрайт короны в игру, которая появится в счетчике жизни игрока, если им удастся получить хотя бы 10 жизней.20] Мир 1-1 Главная статья: мир 1-1 Во время третьего поколения игровых консолей обучающие программы, объясняющие механику игры, были редкостью. Вместо этого игроки узнали, как работает видеоигра, руководствуясь дизайном уровня . Поэтому раздел открытия Super Mario Bros. был специально разработан таким образом, чтобы игроки были вынуждены исследовать механику игры, чтобы иметь возможность продвигаться вперед. Вместо того, чтобы противостоять новому ориентированному игроку с препятствиями, первый уровень Super Mario Bros.устанавливает множество опасностей в игре посредством повторения, итерации и эскалации.22] В интервью Eurogamer Миямото объяснил, что он создал "мир 1-1", чтобы содержать все, что нужно игроку "постепенно и естественно понимать, что они делают", чтобы они могли быстро понять, как работает игра. По словам Миямото, как только игрок поймет механику игры, игрок сможет играть более свободно и это станет "их игрой"."23 24 Музыка Звукорежиссер Nintendo Кодзи Кондо написал шесть треков для Super Mario Bros., а также все звуковые эффекты игры.В то время, когда он сочинял, музыка для видеоигр в основном предназначалась для привлечения внимания, а не для улучшения или соответствия игре. Работа Кондо над Super Mario Bros. была одной из основных сил в переходе к музыке, став неотъемлемой и совместной частью видеоигр.26 у кондо было две конкретные цели для его музыки: "передать однозначный звуковой образ игрового мира" и "усилить эмоциональный и физический опыт геймера".26] Музыка Super Mario Bros. координируется с экранной анимацией различных спрайтов, что было одним из способов, которым Кондо создал ощущение большего погружения. Кондо не был первым, кто сделал это в видеоигре; например, Space Invaders имеет простую песню, которая становится все быстрее и быстрее, поскольку инопланетяне ускоряются, вызывая чувство стресса и надвигающейся гибели, которая соответствует растущей проблеме игры.27 однако Кондо попытался взять идею далее, заявив, что основной вопрос, определяющий использование музыки игры, был", игра и музыка соответствуют друг другу?"28] В отличие от большинства игр в то время, для которых композиторы были наняты позже в процессе, чтобы добавить музыку к почти законченной игре, Кондо был частью команды разработчиков почти с начала производства, работая в тандеме с остальной частью команды, чтобы создать саундтрек игры. Составы Кондо были в значительной степени под влиянием геймплея игры, намереваясь для него "усилить чувство того, как игра управляет".29] Перед началом композиции Кондо был представлен прототип игры, чтобы он мог получить представление об общей среде Марио и вращаться вокруг музыки. Кондо написал счет с помощью небольшого фортепьяно, чтобы создать соответствующие мелодии, чтобы соответствовать окружающей среде игры. После того, как развитие игры показало прогресс, Кондо начал чувствовать, что его музыка не совсем соответствует темпу игры, поэтому он немного изменил ее, увеличив темпы песен .30 музыка была дополнительно скорректирована на основе ожиданий игровых тестеров Nintendo.31 Освобождать Super Mario Bros. впервые был выпущен в Японии 13 сентября 1985 года для семейного компьютера . Он был выпущен позже в том же году в Северной Америке для Nintendo Entertainment System (NES).1 32 его точная североамериканская дата выпуска неизвестна и часто обсуждается; хотя обычно цитируемый как выпущенный наряду с NES в октябре 1985 как игра запуска , несколько других источников противоречат этому заявлению, предполагая, что игра, возможно, выпустила в других переменных временных рамках в пределах от ноября 1985 до начала 1986.1] Игра была выпущена в Европе два года спустя 15 мая 1987 года для РЭШ. В 1988 году игра была переиздана вместе со стрельбищем Duck Hunt как часть одного картриджа ROM, который поставляется в комплекте с NES в качестве пакетной игры, как часть набора действий консоли . Эта версия игры чрезвычайно распространена в Северной Америке, и миллионы ее копий были изготовлены и проданы в Соединенных Штатах.33 34 35 в 1990 году еще один картридж, рекламирующий две игры, а также трек мирового класса , также был выпущен в Северной Америке в рамках набора NES Power .36] Он был выпущен 15 мая 1987 года в Европе, а также в течение этого года в Австралии.37 в 1988 году игра была переиздана в Европе в картридже, содержащем игру плюс Тетрис и Nintendo World Cup . Сборник был продан отдельно или в комплекте с пересмотренной версией РЭШ . Порты Super Mario Bros. был портирован несколько раз с момента его выпуска. 21 февраля 1986, порт игры был выпущен там для семейной компьютерной дисковой системы , проприетарного флоппи-дисковода Nintendo для семейного компьютера.138 Super Mario Bros. Special A version of the game titled Super Mario Bros. Special developed by Hudson Soft was released in Japan in 1986 for the NEC PC-8801 and Sharp X1 personal computers. Though featuring similar controls and graphics, the game has different level designs and new items, as well as brand new enemies based on enemies from Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong.39 Game & Watch A handheld LCD game under the same name was released as a part of Nintendo's Game & Watch line of LCD games.40 Vs. Super Mario Bros. Vs. Super Mario Bros. is a 1986 arcade adaptation of Super Mario Bros (1985), released on the Nintendo VS. System and the Nintendo Vs. Unisystem (and its variant, Nintendo Vs. Dualsystem). Existing levels were made much more difficult, with narrower platforms, more dangerous enemies, and fewer hidden power-ups. Several of the new levels went on to be featured in the Japanese sequel, Super Mario Bros 2.39 The game was featured in an official contest during the 1986 ACME convention in Chicago.41 An emulated version of the game was released for the Nintendo Switch via the Arcade Archives collection on December 22, 2017.4243 Playing that release, Chris Kohler of Kotaku called the game's intense difficulty "The meanest trick Nintendo ever played".44 Remakes Super Mario All-Stars Главная статья: Super Mario All-Stars Super Mario All-Stars, компиляционная игра, выпущенная в 1993 году для развлекательной системы Super Nintendo , показала переделанную версию Super Mario Bros.наряду с римейками нескольких других игр Super Mario, выпущенных для NES.45 версия Super Mario Bros. включенный в эту компиляцию улучшил графику и звук, чтобы соответствовать 16-битным возможностям SNES, а также незначительным изменениям в некоторых механиках столкновения игры. В игре также есть возможность для игрока, чтобы сохранить свой прогресс на полпути через игру и изменяет многопользовательский режим игры, так что два игрока выключаются после каждого уровня в дополнение к всякий раз, когда игрок умирает. Супер Марио Все-Звезды был также переиздан для Wii в качестве повторно упакованной версии 25th anniversary, в которой была представлена та же версия игры, а также 32-страничная художественная книга и компакт-диск с компиляцией музыки из различных игр Super Mario.46 Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, иногда называемый Super Mario Bros.DX, был выпущен на Game Boy Color 10 мая 1999 года в Северной Америке и Европе и в 2000 году в Японии.4748 на основе оригинального Супер Марио, к услугам гостей надземным карта уровня, одновременный мультиплеер, вызов, режим, в котором игрок находит скрытые объекты и достигается определенный результат в дополнение к нормально завершения уровня, и восемь миров на основе основных миров японской 1986 игра Супер Марио 2. Он совместим с принтером Game Boy . По сравнению с Super Mario Bros. в игре есть несколько незначительных визуальных обновлений, таких как вода и лава, которые теперь анимируются, а не статичны, и меньший экран из-за более низкого разрешения цвета Game Boy. Он был выпущен на виртуальной консоли Nintendo 3DS в 2014 году. В Японии пользователи, зарегистрировавшие сетевой идентификатор Nintendo в своей системе Nintendo 3DS в период с 10 декабря 2013 года по 10 января 2014 года, получили бесплатный код загрузки, а электронные письма с кодами загрузки отправляются с 27 января 2014 года.49 в Европе и Австралии пользователи, зарегистрировавшие сетевой идентификатор Nintendo в своей системе Nintendo 3DS в период с 10 декабря 2013 года по 31 января 2014 года, получили бесплатный код загрузки, а электронные письма с кодами загрузки рассылались с 13 по 28 февраля 2014 года.5051 Он был выпущен для покупки на Nintendo 3DS eShop в Европе 27 февраля 2014 года, 52 В Австралии 28 февраля 2014 года, 53 и в Северной Америке 25 декабря 2014 года.54 Соревнование Как одна из самых популярных игр Nintendo, Super Mario Bros .неоднократно переиздавалась и переделывалась, причем каждая крупная консоль Nintendo вплоть до Wii U имеет свой собственный порт или римейк игры, за исключением Nintendo 64.39] В начале 2003 года Super Mario Bros. был портирован на Game Boy Advance как часть коллекции Famicom Minis в Японии и как часть серии NES в США. Эта версия игры полностью эмулируется, что делает ее полностью идентичной оригинальной игре. По данным NPD Group (которая отслеживает продажи игр в Северной Америке), эта переизданная версия Super Mario Bros.была самой продаваемой игрой Game Boy Advance с июня 2004 года по декабрь 2004 года.55] В 2005 году Nintendo повторно выпустила этот порт игры в рамках 20-летия игры; это специальное издание игры продолжало продавать около 876 000 единиц.55] Игра является одним из 19 открываемые NES-игр, включенных в титульный игру пересечение животных, для которых он был распространен в журнале Famitsu, в качестве приза для владельцев Dobutsu нет Mori в+; вне этой игры не могут быть разблокированы Через в игре обычными средствами, и единственный способ, чтобы открыть это с помощью сторонних чит-устройства, такие как игры акулы или действий, анализировать.56 Super Mario Bros. представлена как одна из 30 включенных игр с NES Classic Edition , выделенной игровой приставкой, содержащей несколько игр NES.57 эта версия игры позволяет использовать точки подвеса для сохранения игрового прогресса и может воспроизводиться в различных стилях отображения, включая исходное разрешение 4:3, "идеальное для пикселя" разрешение и стиль, эмулирующий внешний вид телевизора с электронно-лучевой трубкой.10] виртуальная консоль Super Mario Bros. был переиздан для нескольких игровых систем Nintendo в рамках своей виртуальной консольной линейки классических выпусков видеоигр. Это было сначала выпущено для Wii 2 декабря 2006 в Японии, 25 декабря 2006 в Северной Америке и 5 января 2007 в регионах PAL. Релиз представляет собой полную эмуляцию оригинальной игры, а это означает, что ничего не изменилось с ее оригинальной версии NES.58 59 эта версия игры также является одной из "пробных игр", доступных в разделе "шедевры" в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, где он может быть продемонстрирован в течение ограниченного периода времени.60 Релиз игры Nintendo 3DS был первоначально распространен исключительно среди участников программы Nintendo 3DS Ambassador в сентябре 2011 года. Общий релиз игры позже состоялся в Японии 5 января 2012 года, в Северной Америке 16 февраля 2012 года и в Европе 1 марта 2012 года. Игра была выпущена для виртуальной консоли Wii U в Японии 5 июня 2013 года, а затем в Европе 12 сентября 2013 года и Северной Америке 19 сентября 2013 года.61] Модифицированная версия Было выпущено несколько модифицированных вариантов игры, многие из которых являются ROM-хаками оригинальной игры NES. All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros., рекламная, графически модифицированная версия Super Mario Bros., была официально выпущена в Японии в декабре 1986 года для семейной компьютерной дисковой системы в качестве рекламного предмета, подаренного популярным японским радиошоу All Night Nippon . Игра была опубликована Fuji TV, той же компанией, которая позже опубликовала Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic (которая была выпущена за пределами Японии как Super Mario Bros. 2). В игре есть графика, основанная на шоу, со спрайтами врагов, грибными слугами и другими персонажами, которые меняются, чтобы выглядеть как известные японские музыкальные идолы, записывающие художники и ди-джеи, а также другие люди, связанные с All-Night Nippon .62 игра также использует ту же самую немного модернизированную графику и альтернативную физику, показанную в Super Mario Bros.: потерянные уровни. Эта версия игры считается чрезвычайно редкой, с копиями, идущими онлайн более чем за 500$.63] 11 ноября 2010 специальный красный вариант Wii, содержащий предварительно загруженную версию игры, был выпущен в Японии, чтобы отпраздновать Super Mario Bros .25-летие. Эта версия игры имеет несколько графических изменений, таких как"?"блоки вместо того, чтобы иметь число" 25 " на них, чтобы символизировать годовщину игры.63] Super Luigi Bros., редукс игры с участием Луиджи , был включен в качестве функции в NES Remix 2, основанный на миссии, представленной в первом ремиксе NES с участием Луиджи в обратной версии World 1-2. Теперь игрок управляет Луиджи вместо Марио, который теперь прыгает выше и горок больше, когда бежит по земле, похожие на его появление в Японии Супер Марио 2 (Если в игре два игрока режиме, как игроки управляют как Луиджи), и игры уровня конструкции точно так же, как они в оригинале Супер Марио Брос но полностью зеркально, например, прокрутка игры слева направо.6465 Затруднения Минус Мир "Minus World" (также называемый" World Negative One") - это имя, данное непревзойденному уровню сбоев, присутствующему в оригинальной версии Super Mario Bros. World 1-2, содержит скрытую зону деформации, с трубами деформации, которые транспортируют игрока к мирам 2, 3, и 4, к которым получают доступ, пробегая стену около выхода. Если игрок в состоянии эксплуатировать ошибку, которая позволяет Марио пройти через кирпичи, игрок может войти в зону деформации, проходя через стену, и труба к миру 2-1 и 4-1 может вместо этого транспортировать игрока к стадии, маркированной "миром -1". Карта этой стадии идентична мирам 2-2 и 7-2, и после входа в трубу деформации в конце, игрок возвращен к началу уровня, таким образом заманивая игрока в ловушку на уровне, пока все жизни не были потеряны.Хотя имя уровня показано как " -1 " с ведущим пространством на дисплее heads-up , на самом деле это World 36-1, а плитка для 36 показана как пустое пространство.66] Минусовая мировая ошибка в японской версии Famicom Disk System игры ведет себя по-разному и создает несколько завершаемых этапов. "Мир -1" подводная версия World 1-3 с подводной уровне цветовой палитры и подводный уровень музыки, и содержит спрайты Принцесса поганку, Боузер, и молоток Бразерс мира -2-это идентичная копия мира 7-3, и мир -3 является копией мира 4-4 с подземным этажом цветовая палитра и подземный уровень музыки, и не цикл, если игрок берет по неправильному пути, вопреки первоначальным миром 4-4. После завершения уровня, жабаобычное сообщение отображается, но самого жаба нет. После завершения этих уровней, игра возвращается к экрану заголовка, как будто завершена, и теперь воспроизводится, как если бы в более сложном режиме.67 68 существуют сотни уровней сбоев за пределами минусового мира (присутствуют 256 миров, включая 8 воспроизводимых), к которым можно получить доступ множеством способов, таких как чит-коды или взлом ПЗУ .6970 ПриемSuper Mario Bros. был очень успешным и помог популяризировать игры с боковой прокруткой.72 в целом, исключая порты и переиздания, оригинальная версия NES игры продала 40,24 миллиона копий, что делает ее бестселлером видеоигры в серии Mario и одной из бестселлеров видеоигр всех времен, 73 74 с 29 миллионами копий, проданных в Северной Америке.75 игра была все время бестселлером более 20 лет, пока ее пожизненные продажи не были в конечном счете превзойдены Wii Sports .76 Выпуск виртуальной консоли Wii игры также был успешным, став продажей игры № 1 из линейки игр сервиса к середине 2007 года.77] Видеоигры журнал Computer Entertainer / Video Game Update высоко оценил Super Mario Bros., написав, что игра была достойна "места в Зале славы, зарезервированного для действительно захватывающих экшн-игр", восхваляя ее "симпатичную и смешную" графику и ее живую музыку. Он заявил, что игра была обязательной для системы и считала ее самой большой силой, чтобы быть ее глубиной игры.78] Ретроспективный критический анализ игры был чрезвычайно положительным, и многие рекламировали его как одну из лучших видеоигр всех времен .79 Nintendo Power перечислила его как четвертую лучшую видеоигру Nintendo Entertainment System, описав ее как игру, которая начала современную эру видеоигр, а также "шедевр Шигеру Миямото".80 игра заняла первое место в списке Electronic Gaming Monthly 's "Greatest 200 Games of Their Time" 81 и дважды была названа в списке 100 лучших игр IGN (в 2005 и 2007).82 в 2009 году Game Informer поставил Super Mario Bros. на втором месте в их списке "Топ-200 игр всех времен", отстающий от легенды о Зельде , говорится, что она "остается памятником блестящего дизайна и увлекательного геймплея".83 персонал Game Informer также занял второе место в своем списке 2001 года из 100 лучших игр, когда-либо сделанных.84 в 2012 году G4 заняла первое место в "топ-100 видеоигр всех времен", ссылаясь на свой революционный геймплей, а также на свою роль в восстановлении игровой индустрии NA после краха видеоигр 1983 года .85 в 2014 году IGN занял место Super Mario Bros. как лучшая игра Nintendo в своем списке "Лучшие 125 игр Nintendo всех времен", заявив, что"это самая важная игра Nintendo, когда-либо сделанная".86: 9 в опросе, проведенном IGN в 2005 году, игра заняла первое место в списке 100 величайших видеоигр всех времен.87 в 2017 году Polygon оценил игру № 8 из основных игр Super Mario, оценив игру с "kicking от привычки этой франшизы быть исключением из стольких правил".88 в 2018 году Business Insider включил игру под номером 2 в свой список 10 лучших игр Super Mario.89] Несколько критиков похвалили игру за ее точный контроль, который позволяет игроку контролировать, как высоко и далеко Марио или Луиджи прыгает, и как быстро он бежит.58 AllGame дал Super Mario Bros.пятизвездочный рейтинг, заявив, что "Tон чувствует волнение, удивление и, прежде всего, удовольствие, которое он испытал при первой игре в этот шедевр видеоигры, едва ли можно выразить словами. И хотя его сиквелы намного превзошли его по длине, графике, звуку и другим аспектам, Super Mario Bros., как и любой классик-будь то кинематографический или музыкальный-выдержал испытание временем, продолжая быть веселым и играбельным" и что любой геймер "должен сыграть в эту игру хотя бы один раз, если не просто для урока истории".6 рассматривая выпуск виртуальной консоли игры, IGN назвал ее "абсолютной необходимостью для коллекции виртуальных консолей любого геймера."5 Даррен Калверт из Nintendo Life назвал визуальные эффекты игры" неизбежно устаревшими " по сравнению с более новыми играми, но подумал, что они впечатляют в то время, когда игра была выпущена.90 Game Boy Advance порт Super Mario Bros. имеет общий балл 84 на Metacritic .91 многие критики сравнивали порт с предыдущими портами игры , такими как Super Mario Deluxe и Super Mario All-Stars, отмечая его сравнительное отсутствие совершенно нового контента, чтобы отделить его от оригинальной версии игры. Джереми Пэриш 1up.com названная игра "самая забавная, которую вы когда-либо будете иметь, будучи ограбленным слепым", в конечном итоге дает игре оценку 80% и хвалит ее более масштабируемый экран по сравнению с Deluxe, сильно критикуя его отсутствие новых функций.92 IGN ' s Крейг Харрис назвал игру "обязательной", но также размышлял: "просто не ожидайте большего, чем оригинальная игра NES, переупакованная на крошечной тележке GBA."93 GameSpot дал порту 6.8 из 10, обычно хваля геймплей, но размышляя, что графические и технические различия порта от оригинальной версии игры "препятствуют тому, чтобы это переиздание было столь же супер как оригинальная игра."94] Game Boy Color port игры также получил широкую критическую оценку; IGN Крейг Харрис дал Super Mario Bros. Deluxe идеальный результат, похвалив его как идеальный перевод игры NES. Он надеялся, что это будет примером для других игр NES, которые будут следовать при портировании на Game Boy Color.95 GameSpot дал игре 9.9, приветствуя ее как "приложение-убийца" для цвета Game Boy и восхваляя элементы управления и визуальные эффекты (это была также самая высокая оценка игры в серии, позже превзойденная Super Mario Galaxy 2, которая имеет идеальный 10).96 оба дали ему премию выбора своих редакторов.97 Колин Уильямсон похвалил портирование игры, а также дополнительные функции, отметив единственный недостаток игры в том, что иногда камера идет с Марио, когда он вскакивает.99 Nintendo World Report Джон Линдеманн, в 2009 году, назвал его "(вероятно) 1999 NWR Handheld Game of the Year", назвав качество его портирования и предложений неоспоримым.100 Nintendo Life дал ему идеальный результат, отметив, что он сохраняет качества оригинальной игры и дополнительных функций.101 St.Petersburg Times ' Робб Гвидо прокомментировал, что в такой форме Super Mario Bros. "никогда не выглядел лучше."102 Ник С. Лейкленд Леджер согласился, похвалив визуальные эффекты и элементы управления.103 в 2004 году был выпущен Game Boy Advance port of Super Mario Bros. (часть классической серии NES), в котором не было никаких дополнительных или разблокируемых, доступных в Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. Из этой версии IGN отметил, что версия не "предлагала почти столько же, сколько то, что уже было дано на Game Boy Color", и дала ему 8,0 из 10.104 Super Mario Bros. Deluxe заняла третье место в чартах самых продаваемых портативных игр в США с 6 по 12 июня 1999 года 105 и продала более 2,8 миллиона копий в США 106 Он был включен в рейсы Singapore Airlines в 2006 году.107 Lindemann отметил Deluxe как известный карманный выпуск в 1999.108 Наследие Успех Super Mario Bros. привел к развитию многих преемников в серии видеоигр Super Mario, которые, в свою очередь, составляют ядро франшизы greater Mario . Два из этих сиквелов, Super Mario Bros. 2 и Super Mario Bros.3 , были прямыми продолжениями игры и были выпущены для NES, испытывая аналогичные уровни коммерческого успеха.Super Mario Bros. 2, было выпущено для дисковой системы Famicom в 1986 году исключительно в Японии, а затем было выпущено в другом месте в составе Super Mario All-Stars под названием Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Концепции геймплея и элементы, установленные в Super Mario Bros., распространены почти в каждой игре Super Mario. Серия состоит из более чем 15 записей; по крайней мере, одна игра Super Mario была выпущена почти на каждой консоли Nintendo на сегодняшний день.Super Mario 64, вход в серию и первый, который состоится в трехмерной среде, широко считается одной из величайших игр, когда-либо сделанных, и в значительной степени приписывают революцию в жанре платформера видеоигр и его шаг от 2D до 3D. Серия является одним из самых продаваемых, с более чем 310 миллионов копий игр, проданных по всему миру по состоянию на сентябрь 2015 года.109 в 2010 году Nintendo выпустила специальные красные варианты консолей Wii и Nintendo DSi XL в переупакованных пакетах Mario с ограниченным тиражом в рамках 25-летия оригинального релиза игры.110 чтобы отпраздновать 30-летие серии, Nintendo выпустила Super Mario Maker , игру для Wii U, которая позволяет игрокам создавать собственные этапы платформы, используя активы из игр Super Mario и в стиле Super Mario Bros.наряду с другими стилями, основанными на разных играх серии.111] Успех игры помог подтолкнуть Марио как американскую культурную икону; в 1990 году исследование, проведенное в Северной Америке , показало, что больше детей в Соединенных Штатах были знакомы с Марио, чем с Микки Маусом, другим популярным персонажем СМИ.Музыкальная партитура игры, составленная Кодзи Кондо,особенно тема "overworld" игры, также стала распространенным аспектом популярной культуры, причем последняя тема была показана почти в каждой игре Super Mario.113 наряду с платформой NES в целом, Super Mario Bros. часто приписывают то, что он воскресилиндустрия видеоигр после того, как она пережила крах рынка в 1983 году .87] Super Mario Bros. и его сиквелы вдохновили различные проекты в СМИ; аниме-фильм 1986 года Super Mario Bros.: великая миссия по спасению Принцессы Пич! признан одним из первых полнометражных фильмов, которые будут основаны непосредственно вне видеоигры.114 живой фильм, основанный на игре, был выпущен театрально в 1993 году, в главных ролях Боб Хоскинс и Джон Легуизамо, как Марио и Луиджи, соответственно. Американский мультсериал под названием The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! бежал с 1989 по 1990 год, в главных ролях профессиональный борец Лу Альбано, как Марио и Дэнни Уэллс как Луиджи. В настоящее время в производстве находится анимационный фильм по мотивам серии, созданной Illumination Entertainment.115 В деле Верховного суда Соединенных Штатов Америки Brown V .Entertainment Merchants Association Фонд Electronic Frontier представил резюме amicus , в котором поддержал отмену закона, который запретил бы жестокие видеоигры в штате Калифорния. Краткое цитирование социальных исследований, которые объявили Super Mario Bros, среди нескольких других, содержат мультяшное насилие, подобное тому, что было найдено в детских программах, таких как Mighty Mouse и Road Runner, которые получили небольшую негативную реакцию со стороны общественности.116117 Разработчик видеоигр Юдзи Нака привел Супер Марио как большой источник вдохновения на пути реализации концепции на огромный успех 1991 Сега Генезис игры, Еж Соник; по данным НАКа, общая идея игры впервые материализовалась, когда он играл через игру и пытается победить в игре первый уровень как можно быстрее, и думал о концепции игры вокруг движется так быстро, как это возможно.Mario Bros. послужила вдохновением для нескольких фангеймов .В 2009 году разработчик SwingSwing выпустил Tuper Tario Tros, игру, которая сочетает в себе элементы Super Mario Bros .с Тетрисом.[118119 Супер Марио кроссовер, ПК игра, разработанная Джей павлина и выпущенный в 2010 году как бесплатная браузерная игра, это полноценный отдых Супер Марио , которая позволяет игроку также управлять различными другими персонажами из игр Nintendo, в том числе мега человек, Линк из легенды Зельды, Самус из Metroid у, и Саймон Бельмонт из Кастлевании. Mari0 выпущенный в декабре 2012 года, сочетает в себе элементы игры с порталом, давая Марио портал пистолет,который он может использовать, чтобы легко транспортировать из одной области уровня в другую, в то время как полный экран Марио (2013) добавляет редактор уровней в 2015 году геймдизайнер Джош Миллард выпустил Ennuigi, метафизическое фангейм с комментариями к оригинальной игре , которая относится к неспособности Луиджи прийти к соглашению с общим отсутствием повествования в игре. Интересные факты.